


《勿忘我》

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。同名游戏paro。堅気main，黑、深绿和水色的人也有一点点出场。
Kudos: 1





	《勿忘我》

“……你不上来么，‘罗密欧’。”  
裹着烟气的话语向上飘起，消散在无人机掠过青空投下的阴影中。这座城市连鸟类都已熟稔机械的存在，只兀自扑扇着翅膀不去理会那些“大块头”，就像他招呼的对象也不回应他的玩笑话。  
“放心吧，这里是不存在摄像头的。有权力肆意窥探他人生活的家伙最担心的便是同样的事情发生在自己身上。”  
シャルル•ウツー转过身，两肘搭着半人高的白色石护栏背靠其上。在他仰头望着屋檐的短短时间内，身形被罩在迷彩斗篷下的男性已经悄无声息地越过栏杆进入了敞着落地窗门的宴会厅中。  
“哇哦……”  
他听到那名青年发出一声感叹。不难理解，毕竟哪怕换了他突然撞见如此数量的男女白日宣淫也是无法做到淡定自若的。为了提醒对方不要在关注这种事上浪费太多时间，他假意清了清嗓子：  
“咳嗯、我……呃，你瞧，如果他好色些，或许本不需要我的帮助。”  
看着义军分子探出的手臂，シャルル由他戴着的那支造型奇特的手套推测此人应是名记忆猎人。记忆接口在横陈的肉与肉中像极了一朵朵清丽的小雏菊，而他则采集深藏其中的花“密”。  
“这些女人是被抓来的么？”  
“主办的那位说，她们都是‘自愿’的。”  
这名义军分子于是也碰了碰女人们的后颈。很快的，他就完成了工作，拍拍手站直了身体，高举起双臂伸了个懒腰。  
“那个小型脉冲炸弹是你们的发明吗？效果未免也太好了些……”  
“当然啦！那可是我研究出来的！”  
“哦、哦哦……”  
シャルル被对方突如其来的热切态度吓得一愣，点点烟灰和他右手指间夹着的卷烟齐齐掉到露台地面——他本以为对方是寡言少语那类型的——他俩此刻离得这样近，叫那以作遮掩用的兜帽完全失去了作用，即使是他也认得这位记忆猎人。  
国家最大的威胁、变色猎犬（Chamaeleound）、行走的电子爆弹、“希望”斥候……他的别名实在是不少，シャルル一时间竟想不起更多来。毫无疑问，此刻在他面前的正是这个国家、甚至可以说是这个世界中最有名的记忆猎人之一：ゾム（新闻上总会形容他为“臭名昭著的”）。  
シャルル看着那双眼中的自己，很快便像只温顺的羔羊般垂下头去，稍稍侧过身体好让自己的记忆接口展现在ゾム面前。怎料对方却和他一道歪头研究起了地砖。  
“嗯？这里有什么吗？”  
“啊……不是、我以为你要擦除我的记忆……”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我看到了你的样子……？”  
不得不说，他是有些畏惧ゾム的，但大部分人应该都会和他有同样的感受。  
“又没人会查你的记忆。再说了，把你的记忆消掉我要怎么完成任务啊。”  
一个代表困惑的单音节从シャルル的口中漏了出来。  
“‘到贫民窟亲自去取。’以上，这是グルッペン让我转达的。你会爬墙吗？”  
“诶？不、不会……”  
ゾム满意地点了点头：“嗯！他还说我可以开你的私人飞船！”  
シャルル•ウツー，现在的假名是“鬱”，在ゾム将他的飞船停到垃圾场时唯一能做的事情就是便是祈祷不要遇到虫子。然而现实总是不那么完美，嗡嗡作响的不只有记忆虫子还有苍蝇。已知这里早已成为贫民窟的一部分，那么，还会有负责清理的机器人来工作吗？看看那堆彩色的金属块，鬱已经得到了答案。  
他们在带着水腥和苔藓味道的小巷中穿行，脏兮兮的塑料和布之类的东西铺在每一条路上。这里即使在白天也见不到阳光，搭积木似的违章建筑造型怪异又随意，遮天蔽日，间隔很近的墙与墙上尽是粗鄙的语言或者一些带有讽刺意味的涂鸦，鬱在某个拐口处还看到活人抱着台缺了脑袋的女仆机器人死在他父亲的卡通形象旁……头生双角血口獠牙果然还是太夸张了些吧。  
“说实话，我没想到义军的头目是我父亲的座上宾……不，是没想到父亲的座上宾居然还有这样身份。”  
“我懂——我第一次也被吓到了！マンちゃん还说除了前前前任教宗之外，グルッペン是至今为止最有名气也最会隐藏自己真实身份的活人来着。”  
鬱不清楚ゾム提到的另个名字属于谁，但他从ゾム毫不迟疑跨过尸体踏进满是污水的小水塘的动作，猜测或许他其实不知道自己到底是哪个“当官的”家里的儿子。他还有些懊悔自己为什么要问“还有多久才能到目的地”这种话，不然也不至于要走那些义军才乐得去挑战的“捷径”。  
他人生中翻过的第一堵墙有被烟熏黑的痕迹，上端还有没清理掉的玻璃碎渣。轻巧跃上墙头的ゾム将他拉上去的时候，他的右边裤腿被划开了条长长的口子，让西装革履的他总算是稍微变得和贫民窟相称了些，好在没有刺入他的皮肉。墙后似乎是片萧条的红灯区，挂着的电子屏幕和投影中闪烁着暧昧的桃色信息，但却见不到哪怕一位性感女郎。倒是有女性形象的机械娼妇作抽烟势，用有些掉了漆的手掌向他招手，还欲奉上一支电子烟。鬱正准备接过，ゾム摁下了他的手。  
“你吸毒？”  
“……我以为它们只卖春。”  
不知怎的，他从ゾム的沉默中读出了震惊。不。鬱腹诽道：那句话也并不是我饥不择食到要买它一夜的意思。  
“听起来做这种买卖的不是你们。这里不是你们的地盘吗？”  
“现在还不是。因为这里有些很麻烦的原住民。”  
很快，鬱就在通过一条移动天桥的时候见到了他所说的“原住民”，ゾム在激活通道时让他向下看：那是些爬行在墙壁与垃圾小山中的瘦骨嶙峋的黝黑人形生物，形状可怖。  
“突变者，这个时代真正的遗孤。”  
“你想说‘记忆之眼’制造了他们所以义军才有必要挺身而出？”  
鬱更担心这看起来摇摇晃晃的狭窄过道能否真的担起他们二人的重量。  
“也有这方面的原因。”  
若单单为了抵制一家企业，何必眼下就盘算在窃取机密情报之余还要爆出那些政界高层的丑闻以动摇民心。自战争结束后已过了将近四十年，然而在和平年代出生的グルッペン•フューラー却显然是个好战分子。他永远向民众鼓吹武装起义，义军之名不过是他与和他同样的狂热者的幌子，实际哪有什么人间大义在手。这群人的目的不过是取消武器管制法，内战比起他们谋求的世界大战只能算是开胃用的头盘。鬱不由得想起前日杂志上这位义军领袖对于富人们咒骂他合该去死的回应，他说“请诸位放心，我等迟早会将这世界也变作地狱。”  
但这里确有可能是死后的世界，否则他怎会看见报道中的“已故之人”呢？有些锈了的铁皮路在他脚下发出声响，不分昼夜亮着的霓虹灯管呈现出各式酒杯的样子，被踢飞的纽扣向坐在酒吧外露天座位上大笑的金发男人足边滑去，ゾム的声音和它朝着同个方向。  
“嘿！シッマ！我把你朋友带来啦——”


End file.
